Natasha (Re-Write)
by RatchetLover
Summary: I died and got a second chance from Primus. Rated T
1. Prologue

**_Natasha (Re-Write)_**

I was walking home from playing outside with my best friend Connie Summers. We were crossing the street when we heard shouting so we stopped to see what it was. When we turned we saw a 20 year old about to step on a spider and everyone was cheering. I reacted first and darted forward and covered the spider with me body Connie was right behind me. When he put his foot down he stepped on my back instead of the spider and he glared at me.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" he asked in an angry voice.

"Oh, I'm just protecting this spider from you." I smirked.

He glared at me did a hand signal to his friends and they came over with Connie in there grasps and two pulled me away from the spider and pinned me to the ground. The 20 year old took out a gun and smirked as our eyes went big.

"Now let's see if you can save your friend when you are pinned." He said.

I struggled I got free kicked the two people and got in the way right when the bullet was about to hit Connie and hit me instead. I heard a scream and a laugh everything went dark.

I opened my eyes to see all around me was grey 'I knew it, I'm dead' I than got up and looked around took know my surroundings. I than heard a male laugh and spun around to face a big Cybertronian and gasped.

"P-Primus but h-how is this p-possible?" I asked amazed.

"My child I saw how you saved not only one but two lives today. So I am going to give you a second chance but in a different world. I am going to let you go to what humans call the Transformers Prime Universe." Primus stated.

I was amazed "Thank You, Primus."

"You are welcome, Kyra" Primus said.

"So what is my backstory?" I asked

"That, young one is up to you." He stated.

"Oh, than what form am I, Human or Cybertronian?"

"You will be a Cybertronian femme who is a triple changer and prime." He explained

I only nod as he looked at me amused said "go to sleep and I will make everything ready."

I nodded again stopped and asked something else "um Primus, may I ask you one more thing?"

He smiled and said yes.

"May I be my Cybertronian OC?" I asked.

"Yes you can, now go to sleep young one" He replied.

"Thank you Primus and can I remember everything please?" I begged.

Primus chuckled and said yes I closed my eyes and heard Primus say that he will visit me when I need him sleep took over me.


	2. Chapter 1

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

I stirred and awoke to see myself in an escape pod. I got up and stretched than felt everything become hot so I somehow cooled myself off I think it was because of the cooling-fans. There was a large crash and I fell to the ground and went into a curling position to cover my chest and helm. When I opened my optics I felt a pain in my leg, I looked to see somehow a tree branch pierced my metal now I was leaking badly. I got up and limped to the door of the pod and blasted it and walked through and into the forest, I leaned against a tree and fell asleep.

I awoke and looked at myself to see that I was in my OC Cybertronian form "Thank you, Primus" I thanked Primus quietly than I heard fighting.

I got up and again felt pain in my leg but pushed it to the back of my mind and walked/limped to where the sounds of battle were coming from. I saw an Insecticon going to kill Ratchet but Arcee blasted it and it fell down dead. 'Weak link' I thought to myself heard something behind me so I turned to see five Insecticons. I backed up only to get shot from behind and fell to my knees and hands, I heard a evil laugh and turned and saw the Warlord smirking down at me.

"Well, well what do we have here an Autobot spying on a battle?" Megatron asked.

I got up and glared at him "I maybe an Autobot but if you think on touching me I will not hesitate on ripping your optics out shove them down your throat so you can watch as I rip out you Spark!"

"Oh, a feisty femme what is your name young one?" Megatron asked curiously.

I than looked behind him and saw all the bots pinned so they can't do anything. "None in your business 'con" I spat.

"Hmm, if you won't tell me than I will just have to kill one bot at a time until you do. Starting with their medic." Megatron did a hand signal and they came up with Ratchet in there grasps. "I will give you one more chance. Tell me your name."

I looked at Ratchet and thought fast for a fake name "My designation is Bluescale, Now. Let. Him. Go"

"Now that is a good femme but you really shouldn't trust me." Megatron pointed his cannon at Ratchets chest.

I growled lowly and lunged at Megatron and tackled him. "Leave all the Autobots alone or else you have to go through a very Pissed Off femme. Do you understand?" I asked him calmly.

Megatron nodded and I got off, he called a retreat and all of the cons left. "Wimps" I murmured to myself.

"Thank you fellow Autobot" I turned to see all of the Autobots standing there.

"You are welcome. May I ask what that fighting was all about?" I asked.

"They were fighting because your pod fell from the sky and the desepticons wanted you to be one of them." A femme voice said from behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see Miko just sitting on a Boulder. "Miko" Bulkhead whispered in warning that his charge was here.

"I'm guessing that is your charge that followed you to battle" I said turning to Bulkhead.

"Yes and if you hurt her I will hurt you" Bulkhead said narrowing his optics like he didn't trust me.

"Hey why all the narrow eyes she looks friendly?" Miko asked.

"Because she got it on the first try" Bulkhead explained.

"And she is a Prime and Optimus is the last Prime" Ratchet pointed out.

I tilted my helm as I looked at them "And why would I hurt a squishy? And what does being a Prime have to do with anything? I mean a Prime might be a leader but it is still a 'bot" I asked confused.

Everyone stared at me "Raphael, open the Groundbridge" Optimus ordered and looked at my leg. "Ratchet once we get back to base give her medical attention."

The Groundbridge opened and we walked through once on the other side Ratchet led me to the med bay and I sat down when he instructed.

"Why don't you smile or laugh?" I asked curiously.

"I don't want to that is why" Ratchet snapped.

"I just asked" I snapped the same tone which made Ratchet go silent.

"I… um" Ratchet stumbled.

"Forget it" I snapped and got up and walked away.


	3. Chapter 2 and 3

Chapter two

I was sitting on the Autobot base watching the sunset when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned my head to see Optimus walking over. I looked back at the sunset when he sat down.

"I am sorry for Ratchets behavior." He told me.

"It's ok it was my fault anyway, I just shouldn't have asked what I did" I replied not taking my optics off the sunset.

"What did you ask him?" Optimus asked.

"I asked why he never smiled or laughed and he snapped at me just for asking so I snapped back and just walked away." I told him.

Optimus just stared at me and let out a sigh. "No Bluescale, it wasn't your fault"

Optimus got up and left me in my thoughts. After about midnight I went to explore, I jumped off the 'Bot base and walked around.

Chapter three

I woke up the next day and walked to the main section of the base singing **"Soulmate"**

Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find

Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

If there's a soulmate for everyone

I entered the main section of base without knowing it

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone

I opened my optics that I closed without realizing if and saw Ratchet, Arcee, Jack, Miko, Raf, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead staring at me.

"What?! Never heard a femme sing before?" I snapped at them.

Before anyone could answer Optimus and Bumblebee came in and notice the tense atmosphere.

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked.

Before anyone could answer I replied with "no sir, everything is fine" I walked off and took the elevator to the top of the silo, I sat down and sighed releasing the stress I got last night.

FLASHBACK

Optimus got up and left me in my thoughts. After about midnight I went to explore, I jumped off the 'Bot base and walked around. I heard a noise so I followed it to find myself near town so I scanned an ambulance that was passing and transformed. I drove through town when I heard the sound again, I turned the corner to get blindsided.

When I awoke I was getting hauled onto a helicopter that I recognized as MECH's, I tried to transform not avail, I tried to drive not avail. So I did a system reboot and when it finished I was already at MECH's base getting hauled down, I transformed and ran, I ran faster than I could ever and didn't stop, I couldn't stop, I started to freak out when everything went black. The next thing I knew I was in my berth room.

END OF FLASHBACK

My head jerked up when I felt it hit my knees, I heard the elevator open behind me but I didn't turn, I didn't have to.

"What do you want Ratchet? I came up here to be alone." I asked my eyes drooping slightly.

"I just wanted to check on you, you've been here for an hour and thirty minutes." His gruff but nice voice explained.

"Can you sing?" I asked after some silence.

"What?" Ratchet asked shocked.

"Can you sing?" I repeated.

"Umm… I don't know" He told me.

"Can you try?" I asked.

"I don't" He started

"Oh come on just try… please" I encouraged.

He nodded and took a deep intake and started to sing **"I Will Always Return (Finale)"**

I hear the wind call my name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire - a flame that still burns  
To you I will always return

I know the road is long but where you are is home  
Wherever you stay - I'll find the way  
I'll run like the river, I'll follow the sun  
I'll fly like an eagle to where I belong

I can't stand the distance - I can't dream alone  
I can't wait to see you - Yes I'm on my way home

Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through

You run like the river - you shine like the sun  
You fly like an eagle  
You are the one  
I've seen every sunset  
And with all that I've learned  
Oh, it's to you I will always, always return

He looked embarrassed as I smiled; I got up and kissed his cheek than went back inside leaving him stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

I was in the elevator mentally insulting myself. `Frag it Blue you had to go and kiss him, now he will never like you!'

The elevator dinged and opened letting smells overwhelm me, I stepped out and walked towards the hallway to see Jack and Wheeljack walk into the main part of the silo. I felt a weird presence when Wheeljack walked past me. I turned to look at him and he looked at me.

"Hey hottie, what's your name?" He asked.

I rolled my optics and replied with "My name is Bluescale, and Do Not flirt with me!" I snarled.

Wheeljack backed up in shock and the sudden mood change; I smirked, turned around, and walked off. I entered the berth-room I was assigned when I felt a wave of dizziness and used the wall for support. The dizzy spell was over as soon as it began.

"What the frag?" I whispered pushing off the wall and walked over to the berth.

I sat down on the berth and began to think when there was a knock at the room door.

"Go away!" I called.

"No!" A male voice called back.

I looked up instantly recognizing the voice that belongs to the mech I kissed earlier. I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ratchet, umm, W-what do you want?" I stuttered, scrap.

"I, uh, I just want to tell you how I feel" Ratchet said quietly.

"Oh scrap, Ratchet I'm so sorry that…" I didn't get to finish my sentence when Ratchet interrupted.

"No don't apologies," Ratchet looked me in the optics "I just want you to know that I, um, I love you Bluescale."

A lot of thoughts started to go through my processor at once. 'Ratchet loves me? Did I hear right? Should I say something?'

"Ratchet," I breathe out, Ratchet turned to leave when I caught his servo "I love you too!"

Ratchet smiled and pulled me in close, he pressed his soft lips to mine and we fell into a passionate kiss.

'Thank You, Primus!' I thought before everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

'Uhg, everything hurts… what happened?' I questioned as my senses returned. I heard rumbling, wait was that talking? I don't know my processer hurts it feels like I've been bullied and left for dead… no wait it feels like I've been hit by a bullet, it was the same feeling I had when I saved Connie by that bullet. My hearing started to pick up beeping sounds, maybe by a hospital machine (Heart monitor).

"How is she, old friend?" Optimus, I felt relief go through me.

"Not good I'm afraid," Ratchet's voice was full of sorrow "She has an unknown virus."

'Wait, sense when?' I forced my optics online and looked at them.

"Is there a cure?" Optimus asked, none of them noticing I was awake.

"None that I know of" Ratchet confessed.

I sat up with a groan causing them both to look at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About 2 and a half days." Ratchet explained.

"Oh" I sighed and looked up "so I have an unknown virus in me?"

"Yes, it is not human nor Cybertronian" Ratchet explained.

' **So what kind? Primus do you know?** ' I thought to him.

 **'I do not know, I am sorry** ' Primus replied not a second later.

 **'Its alright, thanks anyway** ' I got up and was about to walk.

"Yep, Yep, Yep, You need to rest!" Ratchet ordered.

"I rested for 2.5 days; I'm going to just walk around alright mister grumpy?" I told him.

"Fine but if you feel dizzy or nauseous..." I interrupted.

"…I lay back down and rest, I know the drill." I started to stretch my legs by walking out of the med bay.

When I got out I noticed Bulkhead and Wheeljack telling stories to the others. I smiled and listened into some, I zoned out.

A couple of minutes later I heard a scream and jerked awake to see Wheeljack holding Miko and looked like he was about to kill her.

I stood up and snarled "Let Her Go 'Con!"

"Wheeljack" smirked at me "Only if you come with me, princess Icebird."

All of the Autobots and humans looked at him than stared at me.

"Princess Icebird? Her name is Bluescale!" Arcee growled snapping out of it.

"Wheeljack" snorted "Is that what she told you?"

Wheeljack looked at me with a smirk "Los bo wah fun niin uv fend Zu'u?"

I glared at him "Fun niin fos, Zu'u los nid kulaas," My optics widened and I touched my throat. "What?"

Wheeljack smirk "hmm, you look surprised, why is that?" He tightened his grip on Miko.

I ignored his question "Let. Her. Go!" I felt everything around me turn cold.

"What was the deal?" evil Wheeljack asked.

"I'll go with you, now let her go" I noticed Miko was going to pass out soon.

I felt worried for the human even if I just met her.

"No" E-Wheeljack said "I'll release her once we're on the 'con base."

It made perfect sense, if he released her now the 'bots can stop him before he even makes it through the Groundbridge.

Ratchet took a step forward but hesitated when E-Wheeljack turned to him.

E-Wheeljack turned towards me "Let's go" and I turned toward the Groundbridge.

"You first" I said calmly when I was by him.

"So you could run off no thank you" E-Wheeljack glared at me.

"I wouldn't run I know how a deal goes, I just want to keep an optic on you so I know you won't kill Miko." I stated.

"Fine" E-Wheeljack went through; first.

I followed him but stopped and looked at Ratchet. I smiled slightly and walked through the last thing I saw was Ratchet wink at me than a bright light swallowed me up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

We were walking toward the Command Center when Starscream, or Lady Gaga, joined us and started to ask annoying questions. Before we exited the Groundbridge E-Wheeljack let Miko go and she ran off after giving me a scared look.

"So how did he capture you, gorgeous?" Starscream asked smirking.

I leaned in and whispered loudly in his audio receptor when two Vehicons passed "You Will Die In 12 Days."

E-Wheeljack, Starscream, and the two Vehicons looked at me in surprise.

"Did you just threaten me?!" Lady Gaga screamed.

"Yes, Yes I did" I told him smirking.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"Starscream Yelled.

"Aft I'm going to rip your optics out, shove them down your throat, so you can see me rip your carcass open?" I asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay," I looked at E-Wheeljack, "Take me to your leader," I leaned in to whisper in E-Wheeljack's audio receptor, "So that I don't have to listen to Lady Gaga over there?"

E-Wheeljack perked up at that and nodded, "Sure!"

We walked off as 'Screamer continued to rant. We turned a couple of corners until we were right outside of the Command Center.

E-Wheeljack turned to me "Why did you look surprised when I called you by your name Icebird?"

"MY FRAGGIN NAME IS **NOT** ICEBIRD, IT IS BLUESCALE, NOW STOP CALLING ME A PENGUIN!" I screamed making him cover his audios.

"Whoa, you're loud." E-Wheeljack shuddered.

 ** _A/N: IceJack…DeathBird…IceStorm …. Varghul ships these….. Now for something Varghul wrote…_**

E-Wheeljack and I continued into the room. E-wheeljack watched "secretly" as my hips swayed from side to side.

 ** _Thank You VARGHUL!_** ** _T-T_**

I turned my helm to see him looking at my aft but before I could say anything Megatron, or Justin Bieber, walked in.

"Ah, I see that you captured the Autobot femme I want, thank you Deathslyther."

"You are welcome sire" E-Wheeljack, or Deathslyther, said with a little bow.

'WAIT SIRE, DID I HEAR RIGHT?!' I thought feeling lightheaded.

"Would you want to do it first?"


End file.
